leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vayne/@comment-8733289-20130908085624/@comment-9048637-20130914124930
Actually, as of the most recent patch, Trinity Force is now the second-most expensive item in the game, since Phage got a reduction in cost now that it only benefits its owner. The new most expensive item? Why, Infinity Edge of course. Yet I don't see anyone saying that ADCs shouldn't get that. I mean, at the end of the day, that's the fun thing about building ADCs - you can pretty much write yourself a blank cheque, because it's taken as read that they're always going to have the most expensive builds in the game. And given that, unlike IE, Trinity Force has a very easy build-path with lots of small steps... yeah. I'd say it's perfectly viable. Anyway, to weigh in on the 'Vayne doesn't use every stat Triforce gives her' argument: in addition to everything Oscillation has said, I'd like to point out that Trinity Force is one of the most ridiculously cost-efficient items in the game. It's well beyond cost efficient even before you factor in the percent movement speed and Spellblade. Also, the AP and mana are actually two of the stats there with the least gold presence; in terms of where your gold's going, it's going far more onto stuff like AD and AS, both of which Vayne appreciates ludicrously. The only reason every champion doesn't get Trinity Force is because it's not necessarily slot-efficient, and because it is, for all its effeciency, still very expensive and not something everyone can necessarily afford. But so what that Vayne can't use every single stat it gives? It still gives her a lot of stats she does like, and more importantly it counteracts one of her few remaining actual weaknesses, namely that if she's having to run away from someone rather than towards them, her mobility is suddenly greatly reduced. With all that said and done, I guess the key point to bear in mind when it comes to Trinity Force on Vayne is this: it's not about damage. Sure, Spellblade (which does by the way have ludicrous synergy with her given Tumble), AS, AD, crit chance, that's all nice but it's just really gravy. What you're getting the item for is the added mobility it gives you. "But Soviet, can't I just get Frozen Mallet then? That'd give me a slow for kiting, and way more health!" Well, yeah, if you only ever expect to get chased by one person at a time. If your enemy's not so obliging, though, you may find yourself in a sticky spot. And sod more health. Vayne is the squishiest champion in the game and nothing is ever going to change that. Frankly, you may as well just put all your eggs in the kiting/positioning basket, because frankly if the enemy gets to you and you can't just lifesteal through their damage, then you're kind of screwed no matter what you've built. ... wow, that was way longer than what I intended to write. I guess I just have verbal diaorrhea sometimes...